Where No One Goes
by changeofheart505
Summary: Two years have gone by since the Guardians defeated Pitch, but now he's returned and stronger than ever. Manny assign two new Guardians. What appear to be twin girls, who are in fact, the same person with a split soul. Will they manage to convince them to join? Or will Pitch gain two new allies? This is the story on we became Guardians and set before we joined the G.M.A.D.
1. Prologue

Where No One Goes

Prologue

North let out a laugh as he and his fellow Guardians, Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Hiccup H. Haddock III, Merida DunBroch, and Rapunzel Corona watched their fellow Guardian E. Aster Bunnymund chased the Guardian of Fun, Jackson Overland Frost.

"GET BACK HERE FROSTBITE!" Bunny yelled.

Jack just let out a laugh as he, literally, bounced off the walls.

What exactly did he do?

They don't even wanna know.

It wasn't until the 3,575th crash that Sandy notice MiM. He frantically tried to get the others to pay attention. And got frustrated, when they ignored him.

With a sigh, he got up.

The others were too busy to notice, either talking with each other, or cheering on Jack or Bunny. Picking up a bypassing elf, he shook it, ringing its bell.

The others stared at him.

With a deadpanned glare, he formed a crescent moon and pointed up.

"Ah! Man in Moon!" North said and turned to Sandy, "Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

Sandy huffed, sand steam exploding from his ears.

North turned to the Moon, "What is it, old friend?"

He got his answer when a large crystal rose from the ground.

"A new Guardian?" He asked in shock. But, Jack had only joined them two years ago!*

"I wonder who it is?" Tooth asked.

"Pleasenotthegroundhog, pleasenotthegroundhog, pleasenotthegroundhog!" Bunny muttered under his breath.

Sandy formed a heart over his head.

"Maybe Cupid?" Rapunzel translated.

Hiccup shook his head, "Maybe it's Mother?"*

His fellow Seasons nodded at the idea.

An image slowly formed.

"I don't know who that is." Tooth said.

The others nodded.

The image of a girl had appeared.

While this would be normal, this girl looked as if she were split in two.*

Her left half had long, black, hair. An emerald dress with a gray under shirt, a golden choker, lightly tanned skin, and blue eyes with a purple tint.

Her right half, however, had short, soflty spiked, brown hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes with a red tint. She wore a gray dressed with short sleeves and a hood.

On her head, was a golden headband that looked more like a crown if anything else.

"Who is that?" Merida asked.

No one answered, and they were silent as Manny gave them their answer.

_"Sakura and Kura Yami."_

**Review! **

***Yeah, this takes place after all the movies, two years after ROTG.**

**And I just realized, ROTG takes place in 2012. Jack says that after 300 years, the Moon's answer is to make him a Guardian. He died in 1712 (here's the math, 2012-300=1712, just in case no one believed me). Because the most popular ages for Jack are between 14-18, I went for a middle number. **

**14, 15, 16, 17, 18.**

**15,16,17**

**16! **

**Subtract that from 1712. **

**He was born in 1696. Meaning, Jack was born, depending on which age you prefer to use, in the 1690s.**

***Mother Nature**

***This story is set before we joined the G.M.A.D. and focuses on how we became Guardians and how we got our dragons, etc. **

**Possible future pairings-**

**HiJack**

**EugenexRapunzel**

**Karida (KuraxMerida) **

**Mention of- **

**DeNileshipping- (SakuraxAkefia . TKB) **


	2. Chapter 1

Where No One Goes

Chapter 1

Merida looked at the others, "Do you know any spirits with those names? And why split them in half if they're two people?"

Manny was silent before replying, _"They may be two separate people, but at the same time, they are the same person." _

What the hell does that mean?!

Manny let out a sigh...uh, as well as a moon can sigh.

_"Just watch," _He said.

They turned to the crystal, which immediately showed a...vision? Pictures? Oh, whatever!

_"Okay," a rravenette laughed, "okay! Would you rather...spend a day in the Shadows without your powers, or...do it with Kaiba!" _

_The brunette besides her, shot her an odd look, "Damn Hikari...ugh...okay, lemme think...uh...A day in the Shadows. You know I still have feelings for..." _

_"The King of Thieves, Akefia Tozouku." 'Hikari' said. The brunette rolled her eyes. _

_Standing up, she stretched her arms and helped Hikari up, "C'mon Kura. We should go." _

_Kura sighed and nodded. _

_As they walked, they met up with two silverettes. _

_"Sakura?" Kura stopped walking._

_Sakura turned to her, "What?" _

_"I...I just have this off feeling..." _

_Sakura nodded. She brushed back her hair and tapped one of the two girls. She sent her a look, and the other nodded. She turned to her twin and they left. _

_Sakura walked over to Kura, "What is it?" _

_Kura shook her head, "Nothing serious."_

_"Nothing serious like "Tristan and Duke flirting with Serenity" or "Marik and Malik tried to get Yugi drunk"?" _

_Kura blinked at the second option._

_"Don't ask, but it was funny." _

_Kura sighed, "Yamis..."_

_"Marik isn't a Yami."_

_"Fine...Egyptians..." _

_Sakura nodded. _

_The two girls walked towards a pale green house. Walking in, Kura picked up a note from her mom, which said she had to take her older brother to the doctor. _

_With a sigh, Kura walked into her room and plopped down on her bed. _

_"Doctor?"_

_"Doctor." _

_A nearby clock read 12: 45 PM. _

_It then faded to 1: 20 AM. _

_Sakura smiled as she looked at Kura, her black hair falling over her face as she snuggled against her blanket and pillow. _

_Sakura turned to the window, opened it, and jumped out. _

_She walked around until a hand stopped her. _

_Turning, she came face to face with a drunk man. _

_"Cassandra, take me back..." He slurred. _

_Sakura sighed and knocked him off her shoulders. _

_"Cassandra, come baaaack!" _

_Sakura rolled her eyes and continued on her way. _

_"Troubles?" A British male voice cut through the air._

_Sakura smirked and turned to face a teen her age with long, spiked, white hair and red eyes. _

_"Bakura," she said, "what's up? Planning a heist?" _

_"No." Bakura sneered before he smirked, "I plan on raiding the Priest's building."_

_"Kaiba Corp? Nice." Sakura smirked, "Need a hand?" _

_"I can manage, besides, you may be the Queen, but I'm still the King."_

_Sakura nodded and stepped aside. She watched as he left. _

_With a sigh, she continued on her way. _

_'Why did he have to forget...' she wondered. _

_She looked at her watch, '6:05 AM...whoops, guess I should go...but, one more thing.' _

_She walked over to the man who had called her Cassandra. She rolled her eyes as she kicked him. She held up a hand, which held a glowing, black, orb of light. She smirked as she slammed it into his chest and ran into the shadows._

_A few seconds later, she appeared in Kura's room. She smirked as screams filled the air. _

The scene faded and the others gaped.

"Queen?" Rapunzel said, "Queen of what? How did she do that? "

The others nodded as well, all had questions, and they were all confused.

_"I can't answer that," _Manny said, _"but they can. They're located in Domino, Japan." _

That said, he fell silent.

"So," Hiccup said, "who wants to go to Japan?"

**Review! **

**Yeah, this is sorta an ROTBTD Yugioh crossover. But only for a few chapters. **

**Anyone familiar with YGO should know Akefia and Bakura (the Yami) are in fact, the same person. And the part where Sakura places an orb inside the drunk guy will be explained later. **

**Next chapter the Big Four head to Japan. **

**Have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night and we will have another chapter up as soon as we can.**


	3. Chapter 2

Where No One Goes

Foreign language (the reason we're writing it out like this is because we don't want to go through the trouble of using translations, except for Spanish. It's just easier this way)

Chapter 2

Kura smiled as she and Sakura walked in a forest. Best known as Death Woods for the reason that many who enter go missing or are found, well, dead.

"Okay," Sakura said, "you told me you thought that there was something here. I see nothing."

Kura rolled her eyes, "Esperate baka."

Sakura scoffed. But fell silent when she heard trashing.

She and Kura shared a look before walking deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Why do we have to go?" Jack groaned.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he put his gear on, "Quit whining, Jack. Let's just get it over with."

Merida snorted, when Jack pouted.

Rapunzel walked over, her golden hair in a braid that wrapped around her waist. Her frying pan was in her hands, and a sac of snowglobes was hung over her shoulders.

"Let's do this," she held up a globe, "it was Domino, Japan, right?"

The others nodded.

Smiling, she shook the globe, "DOMINO, JAPAN!" and smashed it on the ground.

A portal opened and they walked into it.

* * *

Kura panted as she leaned on her knees.

Sakura placed a hand on a tree and the other on her hip, "You okay?"

Kura nodded slowly. She pulled back some over hanging branches and let out a gasp.

Sakura straightened up and walked over. She let out a gasp as well.

"Its beautiful, " Kura whispered, "THEY'RE beautiful!"

Sakura nodded and walked forward.

Kura blinked before running over. She pulled out her camera, and aimed it at the two dragons before them.

One had blue, shimmering, GLOWING scales. Its wings had curls to them and some hung from its chin.

The other was smaller than the other, it was pure white, but in certain lighting, the girls were able to see tints of blue to its white scales. It had icy blue eyes.

Both were growling at each other.

Kura crept closer, when a portal opened. The two dragons ran off in separate directions.

Kura groaned and slapped her camera shut. She placed it in her bag, "Yami?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, red and blue started to swirl as she saw someone step out.

* * *

Hiccup frowned as he looked around.

Jack, Merida and Rapunzel stepped out.

"So," Rapunzel smiled, "this is Japan?"

Hiccup shivered.

"Cold?" Merida asked, giving Jack a sideways look.

"No," Hiccup said as Jack stuck his tongue out at the redhead, "I feel as if, we're-"

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel said.

"What?" Hiccup asked, slightly irritated.

Rapunzel pointed behind him. Hiccup turned and yelped. His emerald eyes met red/blue colored eyes. 'Sakura.'

* * *

"Kura, get out of here." 

"Where do I g-"

"SOUL ROOM, NOW!" 

Kura nodded quickly and vanished into thin air.

Merida gaped at the now empty spot.

"So," Sakura crossed her arms, "are ya gonna tell me why you're here? Or, should I just get rid of you right now?"

"Sakura," Hiccup said as he and the others got their weapons out just in case, "we-"

"You know my name?"

Hiccup nodded. Sakura walked around slowly, eyeing each of them, "I see now..."

She paused and pulled out a single card.

She looked up, and when she did, her eyes were a blood red.

"See what?" Merida asked, "Where did the other lass go?"

"My Hikari? She's fine, I just wanted her out of...harms way." Sakura said as she played with the card, "But I can tell at least who TWO of you are."

The Big Four blinked.

"You're Rapunzel," Sakura pointed to Rapunzel, "the girl with the super long hair."

Rapunzel shifted her frying pan in her hands.

"And Jack Frost."

Jack nodded, "How-"

"White hair like snow, staff, frost on your clothes."

Hiccup growled, "Look, we just want to talk!"

"I'd rather not. Now, get out. Or else." Sakura lowered the card over her heart.

Hiccup shook his head, "This is important! Manny sent us! To get you and your Hikari as you called her!"

Sakura backed up, "And I said, get out!"

Merida huffed, "Look, it won't be long? Why are you so stubborn?!"

Sakura went silent. With a smirk, her red eyes glinted, "Fine...I SUMMON THE CHANGE OF HEART!"*

An angel appeared out of the card she held over her head. Half of it looked like your typical angel. White wings, golden hair, white robes. The other half looked demonic, with a black wing, black hair, gray tinted skin, and black robes. It held a heart in its hands. Half was bright red, the other was a red with see through black over it.

Sakura looked at it, "Take him over." 

She pointed to Jack.

What happened next happened so fast, it was impossible to believe.

The angel flew up, and dove straight towards Jack.

Before he, or anyone else, could react, it had plunged straight into him. He fell over and groaned.

"Jack?" Rapunzel kneeled before him, "Jack are you-"

Jack's eyes snapped opened. They had gained a dark blue, almost a midnight blue, color. He swung his staff and the other Seasons jumped away.

"What did you do?!" Hiccup asked.

Sakura smirked and snapped her fingers. Jack stopped his attacks and turned to her. Sakura held a hand out. He walked over. Once he was in reach, Sakura took hold of his arm, and smirked, "Tell "Manny" that it'll take more than...this," she gestured to them, "to convince me to EVEN give you a chance. You have til sunrise."

She walked Iinto the shadows, dragging Jack along.

Merida ran forwards, but the duo had vanished.

Hiccup growled and pulled a globe out of the sac, "NORTH'S WORKSHOP, NORTH POLE!"

He smashed it, and they walked in.

* * *

North smiled as he saw a portal appear, but his smile faded when he saw Jack was missing.

"North," Hiccup said, "we have a problem."

**Review! **

***Yeah, this does reference my username, the Change of Heart is my favorite card. It's a spell card that can be used to turn an opposing momster (or person in this case) to your side.**

**So, the Seasons and Sakura meet and get off to a bad start. Plus, the two of us get a glimpse of our future dragons. **

**Next time, Jack meets Kura and gets to know her and Sakura.**

**And he's fine. Just wanted to clear that up.**


	4. Chapter 3

Where No One Goes

Foreign language

Chapter 3

Jack groaned as he came to. Icy blue eyes met purple tinted blue eyes. Jack yelped and jumped back.

Kura giggled, "Sorry!"

Jack shook his head, "No, no it's okay...where am I?"

"My soul room." Kura smiled.

Jack blinked, soul room? He looked around and saw the room was a pale purple with darker purple swirls. Toys, books and art supplies were scattered everywhere. A lone bed sat in the corner, "How...how am I here?"

"I brought you here," Sakura said as she walked in. Her blue eyes had softened greatly. They weren't blood red anymore.

"YOU!" Jack yelled.

Sakura held up a hand, "It was a pprecaution, we aren't going to hurt you."

Jack eyed her wearily.

Kura crawled over to Sakura and pulled her down. Once she was sitting, Kura leaned on her.

Jack looked at them, 'Wow, she's not mean.'

Sakura turned to him, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

Jack turned to her.

"But we aaren't exactly trusting. Plus, it's kinda hard..."

"Hard?"

Sakura shot him a bittersweet smile and let out a laugh, Kura was out cold, her silent snores giving her away.

"We might a well get to know each other, just, close your eyes, when I snap my fingers, open them. You can do that, right?"

Jack nodded and closed his eyes. He heard a snap and opened them.

He was suddenly in a sky blue room.

"Hey," Sakura smiled as she looked at him, "welcome to the world of the living!"

Jack snorted and sat on the edge of the bed, Kura was on it as well, only she was sleeping. He shot Sakura a look, when he caught sight of headphones.

Sakura chuckled and gently tugged one out. She placed it in her own ear, slapped a hand over her mouth, and muffled her laughter.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Sakura sighed, "well, she'll be up in a while, want something to eat?"

"Uh...sure?" Jack followed Sakura out. He shut the door and followed Sakura.

He looked around and saw several photos of them and their family.

"Okay," he said, "look, why don't I just tell you why we were-"

"Here." Sakura tossed him a container and a spoon, "We only have mint chocolate chip. Hope that's okay."

Jack blinked in confusion before seeing the container was for ice cream.

He smiled and opened it.

Walking around, he passed Kura's room and pressed his ear when he heard clapping and thudding.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sakura asked.

Jack jumped and glared at her.

Sakura let out a laugh, "Sorry. Okay, you want to know us," she opened the door and they saw Kura, wide awake, clapping her hands, and slapping a plastic cup in rhythm, "so, I suggest twenty questions, ask a question, and we'll all answer, okay? Oh, here Kura."

Kura stopped and smiled as she took the ice cream container.

Jack nodded, "I guess, that could work."

Kura smiled and the trio sat down in a circle.

* * *

"She what?!" Tooth asked.

Merida nodded, they had told them what happened, "What's the Change of Heart?"

Sandy raised his hand and flashed sand symbols. But way too fast for understanding.

"Slow down mate," Bunny said.

Sandy huffed and signed again.

They saw an eye, a pyramid, and a book. They kept flashing. In the same order. Eye, pyramid, book. Eye, pyramid, book. Eye. Pyramid. Book. Eye. Pyramid. Book.

"A book on eyes on the pyramids?" Merida asked.

Sandy shot her a deadpanned glare.

"A book on eyes?"

"A book on pyramids?"

"A book on Egypt?"

Sandy nodded and pointed to Rapunzel.

Egypt? Why Egypt?

North walked out and returned a few moments later with a sole book.

"It's the only book on Egypt I have." He said.

* * *

Jack didn't know why he even felt suspiscious about Kura and Sakura.

So far, they've covered books, cartoons, holidays (Jack said Children's Day, don't tell North or Bunny), pets, weird dreams, odd talents, and things they were addicted to just to name a few things.

"Okay..." Jack said, "when's your birthday? December 21."

"April 28." Both girls said.

"Favorite song?" Kura asked, "Mine's "Where No One Goes," by Jonsi."

"At the beginning from Anastasia," Jack said. The girls looked at him, "What? I like it!"

"No, we do, too," Sakura smiled, "I have to go with "Here's to Never Growing Up," by Avril Lavigne. Least favorite food?"

She and Kura shared a look, "Sea food."

"Vegetables." Jack said. "Favorite movie? The Lion King."

"TED," Sakura smirked.

" I have to go with TMNT." Kura smiled. She looked over at a trash can which served as their recycling bin. She took aim, and frowned when her container bounced off the rim. "Anyways, last question, what are you afraid of?"

Jack bit his lips, "Three things. Water. The Dark. And..."

"On three?" Kura asked. They nodded, "One..."

"Two..." Sakura clenched her fist.

"Three," Jack said.

At the same time, they all said, "Being alone."

Jack looked at them, "Why?"

**Review! **

**Rychan6- Watch season 1, episode 13, "Evil Spirit of the Ring." You can see it action there. **

**Okay, so Jack and the girls get to know each other and have a common fear. Why? And the other Guardians are trying to find out how Sakura was able to control Jack. Find out what happens next time, in the next chapter of _Where No One Goes. _**


	5. Chapter 4

Where No One Goes

Foreign language

Chapter 4

"Why...why would you be scared of being alone, when you have each other?" Jack asked.

Kura hesitated before answering, "It wasn't always like that. And...before anyone else knew about her, I had to do...everything on my own. I got so used to it, I started to get...a bit scared, that I would always be alone."

"So," Sakura continued, "I finally showed myself, by accident, and now, everyone thinks we're twins, but we are the same person. We're afraid of being alone, especially when it seems as of we want to be alone. We just don't want to be forgotten."

Jack nodded slowly.

They kinda just described how he felt. He didn't want to be alone, because he was afraid he would be forgotten.

He looked up at the two Guardians to be.

Kura had large eyes filled so many emotions, it made his head hurt trying to figure out what ONE was. Sakura had narrowed eyes, fueled with something he was sure was meant to be seen as the same light of an older sibling.

He didn't exactly know what to make of them.

With Kura, he got this bright feeling. Joy. Life. Anything that just said, "light."

With Sakura, however, he got a dark feeling. Seriousness. Leadership. Dark things...yet...they didn't match the darkness of any villain he or the others had fought.

"So," Sakura said, "you were gonna tell us, why you appeared in Death Woods?"

"Oh," Jack had forgotten about that, "right, we...wait, DEATH WOODS?!"

* * *

North opened the book and frowned.

The others leaned in.

"Well?" Merida asked.

"I can't read it,"North said, "it's been an extremely long time since I've read the language."

The other Guardians groaned.

"I think we need to get Jack back," Rapunzel said, "we find him, we may find Sakura and Kura."

North nodded, "Want a sac?"

Hiccup shook his head, "I think we can manage."

He took a globe, shook it, and said, "Take us to wherever Jack Frost is!"

The globe opened up a portal and he and the girls walked in.

* * *

"DEATH WOODS? As in, DIEING?!" Jack asked in shock.

Sakura shrugged, "It's...it's basically a way for Shadow Monsters to enter the real world as spirits. You need to be a Shadow Mage, like us, or a Spirit, like yourself. Not many people get the chance to leave, and those who do, are scarred for life."

Jack nodded slowly, "Anyways-"

Just as he was about to continue, a vortex appeared. Kura clenched her fists and Sakura grabbed a katana from the shadows.

Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel stepped out.

"JACK!" Rapunzel ran over to him, "Did they hurt you? Are you still under their control? Did they-"

"THEY," Sakura sneered, "can fucking hear you!"

Kura put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down. Turning to the others, she asked, "What do you want?"

Merida stepped forwards, "We need ye to come with us. North can explain it better."

Kura and Sakura looked at each other.

Sakura stood and pointed the sword at Merida, "One condition. No funny business, or you will go to your own, personal, hell."

"Deal." Merida agreed, ignoring her friends protests.

"Fine," Kura frowned, "I just need one thing..."

She ran off.

Sakura crossed her arms and sheated the sword onto the holster on her back.

She smirked as Kura returned with two duffle backs, knitted boots, and a pair of winter boots slung over he shoulders.

"Here." She handed a bag over to Sakura, "Just in case we're gone for a while."

Sakura nodded and turned to the others, "Well? Get to it!"

'Damn bitch!' Merida thought as Hiccup opened up another portal.

* * *

They stepped out of the portal.

Kura let out a squeal of joy, much to the shock of the yetis. She ran around, touching and grabbing things.

Sakura let out a laugh and walked over to her, "That's enough Kura, calm down."

Kura smiled and spun around, "So...where do we go? Or should I follow my sense of smell to the kkitchen?"

Hiccup sighed and turned to them, "Just follow us."

"Just follow us,"Sakura mimicked him under her breath. Kura giggled and skipped after the Viking.

* * *

"North!" Hiccup walked into the library.

North smiled, "Success?"

Kura walked in and shrieked.

"We know," Merida said, "yer meeting Santa-"

"LOOK AT ALL THESE BOOKS!" Kura ran towards a ladder and began to climb it. She ran a hand along the spines of the books and smiled brightly, "YOU HAVE HANS CHRISTIAN ANDERSON!"

Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Jack, North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy stared at her.

Sakura smirked as she walked over, "So."

The others jumped as she spoke.

"What do ya want from us? It better be worth our while-"

She was cut off by Kura's scream. They looked over and saw that an elf had bumped into the ladder. It tilted over and Kura fell off.

"HIKARI!" Sakura yelled. She jumped over North flawlessly and caught Kura mid air. She landed on her feet, "You okay?"

Kura nodded shakily, "I'mfine."

Sakura shot the elf a glare. It held out a book.

Kura knelt before it and took the book. She flipped through it. Nothing. "It's blank."

She smiled widely as it handed over a pencil.

North coughed, "Let's get started. Sit."

They sat down quickly.

Sakura caught sight of the book North had, "Egypt? What do you want to know about Egypt?"

"More like the Change of Heart you-" Tooth snapped and North placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Toothy," North said and shot Sakura a hard gaze, "what did you do to Jack?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Nothing!"

"I'm fine! Why do I always get babied?!" Jack whined.

Kura giggled, "I guess you're their baby!"

Jack pouted and shot her a glare.

"What do ye mean 'Nothing!' I saw what ye did!" Merida snapped.

"It was a precaution! What the hell was I supposed to do? I'm not a baka!" Sakura snapped back, "Unlike you."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"You entered a place where people have died and banished." Kura said as she drew in her book, "Death Woods. You were lucky to have left when you did. The Change of Heart may be powerful, but try going off the Dark Magician, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Panther Warrior, Red Eyes Black Dragon. These are beasts and apirits you can't control or tame. But we can."

The others stared at her.

Bunny coughed, "Anyways, we need your help."

"With?" Sakura asked.

"Pitch Black is back," Tooth said.

"Okay. And how does that concern us?" Kura asked.

"We don't know," North admitted, "Manny chose you as the Newest Guardians."

Sakura and Kura looked at each other...

**Review!**

**Death Woods is my own creation. **

**I would get excited over books. I'm a bookworm. I read as much as I draw and write. **

**Not a pineapple- Are ya talking about _31 Days of Mischief_? 'Cause I wrote that. **

**Next time we discuss Shadow Magic, Centers, and Pitch. **


	6. Chapter 5

Where No One Goes

(Kura to Sakura)

/Sakura to Kura/

Foreign language

Chapter 5

"Look," Sakura stood up, "it's...sweet of you, to see us as...one of you, but our answer is no."

She looked over at Kura, who was adding the last details to her drawing. /We'll find it./

(I hope so.)

"Ye mean yer answer is no!" Merida snapped.

The others turned to Kura. She bit her lips and shrugged as she snapped the book shut.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered as she stood as well, "but, you either take both of us or none of us. If one of us says no to a matter this big, then we both say no."

The Guardians looked shocked at her words, well, Jack wasn't. Somehow, he saw this coming.

Kura laid the book the elf had given her down. She looked over at Sakura, who held a hand out. Kura took it and they left.

(Let's just go home, I'm getting tired.)

/Hai hikari, so am I/

Jack got up and ran after them. Hiccup picked up the discarded book.

"Whoa..." he gasped at the detailed image of a white Night Fury, 'it can't be!'

The others stared as he dropped the book as if he were burned by it.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup looked at them, "My mom once told me this legend..."

* * *

"HEY!" Jack yelled as he caught up with the girls, "You can't leave. Not now."

Sakura smiled as she faced him, one of North's snowglobes in her hands, "We just don't belong here Jack. What can we do? They're already suspicious of us."

Jack nodded slowly. He eyed the globe, "Where'd you get that?"

"Found it." Kura beamed.

Jack wanted to ask morel but decided not to. So instead, he decided to ask something else, "Okay, if Jamie Bennett can convince you to at least try this out, would you reconsider?"

Sakura and Kura looked at each other for a nano second before nodding, "DEAL!"

Jack smiled as he took the globe from Sakura, "BURGESS!"

The portal opened and they walked through.

* * *

"What was the legend?" Bunny asked.

Hiccup picked up the book, and he placed it on the table.

_"Once, there was a great war between dragons. A new alpha was to be chosen. The battle raged on for decades, and eventually, centuries before a new king was chosen. Bit he had a queen, as all dragon nests were known to have. But she hated a certain breed of dragons, the Furies. _

_Night Furies, Snow Furies, Jade Furies, Frost Furies, Sun Furies, Stardust Furies, Fire Furies, Lunar Furies, Light Furies, Water Furies, if Fury was in its name, it was dead.* _

_The king went into hiding, taking with him as many endangered dragons he could. Many of them, were caught and eaten by the queen. Soon, she came into full power. Dragons of all sorts had to find food, which started a war between humans and dragons. _

_Each year, for 300 years, she grew in size and power.* _

_She was glad to have a Night Fury doing her bidding._

_She had seen to it that he saw his own kind slaughtered. _

_Making him the last of his kind. _

_That is, until one winter morning, a new dragon flew over the nest. _

_It was a shimmering white, with blue scales appearing in certain lighting. It was slender and smaller than a Night Fury. It's flame, an icy blue, that was cool to the touch. _

_A Frost Fury. _

_It escaped before the queen could eat it, but it gave the Night Fury hope that other Furies were still out there, maybe even his own kind."_

Hiccup sighed. "The Night Fury was Toothless...the queen was the Red Death. And this..." he pointed to the drawing, "is the Frost Fury. My mom told me there were more Furies in hiding, and some were making new homes in other places."

Toothless looked at the drawing and growled softly. Hiccup smiled as he picked up the image.

His eyes widened, "They saw it..."

"Who saw what?" Tooth asked.

"SAKURA AND KURA SAW THE FROST FURY!" He ran out, hoping they weren't gone yet.

He looked around. Nothing.

Wait...

"North, some of your globes are missing, and so's Jack! They're gone."

The other Guardians ran in. North saw a card on the shelf of his missing globes. It had a single image. A heart that was half white and half black. The white half had a blacl dragon wing, and the black half had a white angel wing.*

**Review! **

***Yep, more Furies! Anyone want a list? Tell me in a review, and it'll be added to the next chapter! **

***Reference to HTTYD**

***Another reference to the Change of Heart and us. **


	7. Chapter 6

Where No One Goes

(Kura to Sakura)

/Sakura to Kura/

Foreign language

Chapter 6

Jack smiled as they exited the portal.

However, he only just now noticed, they were in the middle of the sky.

.

.

.

'FUCK!'

He looked over at the girl, and was shocked to see them with wings.*

The girls laughed at his shocked face.

He shook his head, "Come on! TO JAMIE'S HOUSE!"

They flew over the city, unnoticed by all. Except for the occasional child.

Jack smiled once more as he knocked on Jamie's window. The now nine year old boy smiled as he opened the window.

"JACK!" He beamed.

"Hey kiddo, I kinda need your help," Jack said as he entered.

Sakura and Kura flew in and sat on the floor.

"Konnichiwa!" Kura beamed.

"Co-knee-chea-what?" Jamie said in return.

Kura and Sakura laughed lightly.

"Jamie, this is Sakura," Jack gestured to Sakura, "and this is Kura." He moved his hand over to Kura.

Jamie nodded.

Kura smiled as she hoped up and looked around.

Sakura stood at the window.

"They're our newest Guardians...well, they should be."

Jamie turned to the Winter Prince-to-be-King,"What do you mean?"

* * *

The Guardians all sat in the training room as they wondered where Jack and the girls went.

Merida snapped her fingers.

She shot the others a look, and slowly, realization hit them all.

"JAMIE!"

* * *

Jamie nodded as Jack retold him everything, Kura and Sakura adding minor details now and then.

He looked at Sakura and Kura.

Sakura scared him somewhat, but he felt safe. Kura made him feel as if he had someone who cared.

"What are your centers?" He asked. The duo shrugged.

"What makes you you?" Jack asked.*

Kura nodded, "I see the bright side of things, I'm the person you go to, when you want to cry. I like to find the good in others. I'm Light."

Jack looked at Sakura, "It's in my name. Sakura Yami, I'm the Dark."

She went silent and looked out the window.

Kura huffed as she pulled out her camera. She flicked through the images of the two dragons. She zoomed in on the white one.

(What are you?)

/It's a dragon baka./

Kura shot Sakura a glare. (I meant what type. And how did they end up in Death Woods?)

/I dunno...but I am curious./

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked, breaking the silence. The girls looked at him.

"Oh," Kura smiled sheepishly, "mind link. We can talk to each other via our minds. And we can do it with others who have it as well."

"Cool. So, where did you see these?" Jamie pointed to the dragons.

Jack looked at them and pointed to the white one, "It looks like a white Toothless."

Kura blinked. She tried to remember what Toothless looked like. Slowly, his image came to her mind and she nodded slowly.

"But I wasn't able to get a good enough look," Kura crossed her arms and shot Jack a blank look, "a certain group scared them away."

Jack smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura stood up and pointed to the dragon, "They aren't from our world."

"What?" Jack and Jamie asked.

"How do I explain this..." Sakura tapped a finger to her chin.

* * *

Hiccup gathered all the books on Furies he had, "As far as I know, some of the Furies, such as Solar Furies, Fire Furies, Floral Furies, Water Furies, Frost Furies, Ice Furies, they're part of a group of Furies that belong to the Seasonal group. It's an unknown class. It's rumored that they work with Gaia, and her seasonal sprites. But while you can tell what season some belong to, like the Fire Fury would work in summer, you can't tell which they all belong to."

The others nodded.

"All Furies look basically the same, but there are differences. Size, color, wing span, etc."

Hiccup grabbed a globe, "And I'm gonna find out how they saw it. JAMIE BENNETT'S HOUSE, BURGESS!"

He smashed the globe and hoped on Toothless, the Night Fury flew right into the portal.

Merida huffed in annoyance and ran in after them.

Rapunzel hesitated before running in at the last moment. As soon as she stepped in, it closes behind her.

* * *

"Okay-"

"JACK!"

Jack groaned as his fellow seasons ran in through a portal.

Hiccup's eyes landed on the image on Kura's camera.

"The Frost Fury!" He gasped, "Its real..."

Kura blinked, "Is that what it is, well, what's this one."

She pointed to the other dragon.

"A Flightmare," Hiccup said, "it has a myst that can 'freeze' its prey."

Kura nodded.

"I knew it." Sakura said, "They're not from our world Hikari."

**Review! **

***Yeah, we have wings. Sakura's are black, and mine are white. **

*** How I basically summarize the meaning of a center. **


End file.
